


[podfic] A Love Story in Three Parts

by knight_tracer, litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: AgriCorps (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Obi-Wan Joins the AgriCorps, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But Order 66 still happens so there is character death, Equilateral Soulmate Threesome/Moresome Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Families, Multi, Multi-voice Podfic, Multiple Soulmates, None of the Main Characters Listed Die, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond, Unconventional Families, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Obi-Wan never becomes Qui-Gon's Padawan. That makes finding his soulmates a little more difficult. But the will of the Force will not be denied.





	[podfic] A Love Story in Three Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Love Story in Three Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764976) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Fix-It of Sorts, None of the Main Characters Listed Die, But Order 66 still happens so there is character death, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soul Bond, Equilateral Soulmate Threesome/Moresome Relationship, multiple soulmates, Found Families, Unconventional Families, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Obi-Wan Joins the AgriCorps, AgriCorps (Star Wars)

 **Music:** [Alligator](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NunAl4BRVx8), as performed by Of Monsters and Men

 **Length:** 00:40:01

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_A%20Love%20Story%20in%20Three%20Parts_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
